Words From Our Hearts
The story can be found here. Words from Our Hearts '''is a one-shot fanfiction by Viola Velvet in which Twilight Sparkle reads Trixie's suicide note out at her funeral. It has been translated into Russian by RainbowTurtleDash and has been made into a dramatic reading by TheCaptainSand - Scarlett Blade. '''Author's Note: '''Warning. The contents of this fic may offend some viewers as it features several sensitive topics (namely suicidal tendencies, self-harm, and what may be percieved as glory through suicide). Please be aware that this fic was '''not '''intended to glorify suicide or insinuate that people will feel pity for you if you harm yourself. The purpose of this story was to remind readers that there are always people out there who love you, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time, and if you choose to end your life you will only end up hurting them. '''I formally apologize to all those who are offended by the content of this story. Style This short 1,088 word story begins in letter format, but switches to Twilight's perspective roughly 3/4 through the story. Summary Trixie addresses her final letter to Twilight Sparkle and begins by apologizing profusely for her actions (in episodes titled 'Boast Busters' and 'The Alicorn Amulet') while relfecting on how poorly her life has turned out since she first arrived at Ponyville. Trixie explains in her suicide note that she has grown tired of living in this state, watching Twilight's world from the outside and growing more and more envious of her friends, family and achievements. After a while, she begins to doubt that Twilight even cares about her and continues to apologize, claiming that she does not deserve Twilight's forgiveness and that she will never be able to repay her debt. She reveals her method of suicide, which is a gun. Trixie writes that she has the weapon right beside her but is far too afraid of dying, not because of what lies in store for the dead, but for fear of leaving a legacy of shame and cowardess. Trixie doubts that anypony in the entire town would show up at her funeral. As we near the end of the letter, Trixie confirms that she has made her decision. She bids Twilight Sparkle goodbye, only to add that perhaps it would be more suting to say 'goodnight'. We switch over to Twilight's perspective as the unicorn lowers the letter and places on Trixie's casket. She notes that the entire town has arrived to mourn the loss of the pony, revealing that trixie had far more loved ones than she anticipated. Twilight begins to speak while glancing out into the crowd of mourners for her friends. She explains how she had begun to right a response to Trixie, but soon gave up as she realized Trixie would never read it. Twilight continues to speak, explaining how she feels guilty in a way for not having the correct words to help Trixie recover from her depression, but that she had them now, even if it is too late. Twilight finishes her speech by stating that sometimes words cannot express how much we love somepony, and that there was never any doubt that trixie was very much loved. Category:Fan fiction